Zbabělost
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Mínrý pre-slash. Ficlet. Artuš položí Merlinovi jednoduchou otázku týkající se lásky, ale Merlin není schopen najít odpověď.


**Yellow**

**Napsala:**** Mint Cherise**

**Přeložila: Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by BBC, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Tento příběh je založen na postavách a situacích, které vytváří a vlastní BBC. Zbylé věci jsou výplodem našich chorobných myslí – autorkou této fanfiction je **Mint Cherise**, která dala mně (**Rapidez**) svolení udělat český překlad. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Za kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se budete zpovídat Utherovi.

**. . .**

Krátký ficlet v originálním znění naleznete na adrese** fanfiction . net/s/6616169/1/Yellow**

**Slabounký pre-slash**

**Rating:**** T**

**Postavy:** Artuš, Merlin

**Poznámečka: **Nechápu, že Česko ještě nepostihlo šílení po fanfikcích na fandom Merlin – tak jsem alespoň nám, zbloudilým duším, přeložila další drobnost. Příjemné počtení!

* * *

**. . .**

**Zbabělost**

**. . .**

Tmavovlasý mladík se od blonďáka odvrátil – odmítal zareagovat na jeho otázku. Nemohl, nebyl sto zaobírat se tou představou. Jakkoliv se jejich osudy měly propojovat, _tohle_ nebylo správně. Princ a sluha, muž a muž – čiré šílenství.

„Proč se na mě nepodíváš?" zeptal se ho Artuš a zvedl se z postele, na které předtím seděl. Princ se zrovna připravoval na noc, když se za ním zastavil Merlin a přinesl medikamenty od Gaiuse.

Merlin neočekával zničehonic takovou otázku. Nebyl v duchu připravený na to, že mu ji princ může položit. Měl jen přinést medicínu – a ne tohle všechno. Pozvedl své oči k princi a zhluboka se nadechnul. „Odpusťte pane. Vzpomněl jsem si, že Gaius říkal, že potřebuje mou pomoc, takže když dovolíte, byl bych-"

„Dost už toho blábolení," domáhal se Artuš netrpělivě a přiblížil se k mladému kouzelníkovi. „Proč jsi mi neodpověděl?"

Nu, Merlin by mu mohl udat celou řadu důvodů, proč neodpověděl, ale to by mohlo prozradit celou řadu věcí, které toužil utajit ještě víc, než svoji magii. Kdyby princovu otázku zodpověděl, snadno by se to mohlo zvrtnout k tomu, že by princi řekl všechno to, co mu říci nemohl.

„Jsi snad hluchý, Merline?"

„Nejsem."

Stále více a více rozhořčený Artuš snadno překonal zbývající vzdálenost mezi nimi. „Tak mi odpověz. Je to jednoduchá otázka, dokonce i pro tebe," blonďák se hluboce zamračil, jako by ho obtěžovalo otázku znovu zopakovat. „Pověz mi, Merline, už jsi někdy někoho opravdu miloval?"

„Jasně – mamku."

Druhý mladík mu dal mírný pohlavek. „Tak jsem to nemyslel, ty idiote! Myslel jsem," princ se odmlčel a jeho tvář nabyla neobvyklé upřímnosti, „myslel jsem, jestli už jsi potkal někoho, na kom ti opravdu záleželo. Víš, někoho na koho by sis přál umět zapomenout, ale prostě nemůžeš. Dráždí tě na tom člověku snad všechno, ale přesto je to tak v pořádku. I kdyby tě přivedl k šílenství, k úplnému čirému šílenství, bylo by to v pořádku, pokud by to šílenství sdílel s tebou."

Princ o tom očividně hodně přemýšlel, protože Artuš nebyl z těch, co by přišli s takovýmito dlouhými závěry jen tak. Potřeboval znát Merlinův názor, chtěl vědět, jestli taková láska byla možná – a tak mu Merlin odpověděl popravdě.

„Ano," Merlin odvrátil pohled, protože už se nedokázal déle dívat princi do očí. „Už jsem někoho takového potkal."

Artušův výraz mohl znamenat spoustu různých věcí. Mohl být rád, že i někdo jiný pociťoval tak silné emoce, ale stejně tak dobře mohl zachytit tón Merlinova doznání a mohl být překvapený či zmatený. Byla tady šance, že zaslechl ten zoufalý tón, Merlinovu touhu říci mnohem víc, než mohl. Ať už to bylo co chtělo, Merlin to nikdy nerozluštil.

„Ach," odvětil Artuš ukročil od Merlina stranou směrem zpátky k posteli. „Jsem rád, že vím, že v tom nejsem sám. Už jsem se bál, že mi začíná zvonit ve věži."

„Chmm," zamumlal Merlin a otočil se ke dveřím dřív, než ho jeho nohy mohly zavést tam, kde si opravdu přál být. „Ujišťuji vás, můj pane, že jste zcela příčetný. A jsem si jistý, že to Gwen cítí stejně, jako vy."

Bez toho, aby čekal na odpověď, Merlin spěšně opustil místnost a nechal Artuše a všechny ty myšlenky o lásce za sebou. Co si myslel, že se ve skutečnosti stane? Samozřejmě, že to Artuš necítil. Byl přeci muž. Artuš patřil Gewn a Merlin to musel akceptovat. A taky to akceptovat bude...

Hned jak mu to jeho zatracené srdce dovolí.

**. . .**

Princ se hořce zasmál a plácnul sebou na postel. Tentokrát byl tak blízko! Tak blízko aby vylomil z Merlina přiznání.

„Gewn?" řekl si Artuš pro sebe a otočil hlavu k oknu a obloze poseté hvězdami. Byly neobvykle jasné, jako by na něj naléhaly. Jejich svit zpíval, ať to nevzdává. Ne, dokud si nechytí své vlastní světlo.

Artuš natáhnul ruku směrem k oknu, jako by snad mohl polapit to, co si tolik přál mít, a zamumlal poslední myšlenku, než zavřel oči a oddal se přicházejícímu spánku.

„Merline, ty jsi takový idiot."

**. . . konec . . .**


End file.
